


Helping Hand

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: When Peridot gets depressed and worried at the idea of drilling down to the cluster core, Amethyst grabs her special friend to help her relax.





	

The dark sky was a black abyss, opened up by the small specks of light that littered its endless limits, the moon its big guide in the sky as the land overwatched by the sun went to sleep and was being watched over by its moon, casting down a nice moonlight over the plains and fields of the land. Peridot was sitting down on a field of grass, looking up at the constellations and watching the stars and planets, looking over them with worry about her mission.

“I know what I’m doing, I know how to do it and what to do it with. We go in and we crack open that cluster, it will be easy!! Right?....” she said to herself, feeling doubt and regret growing in the pit of her stomach, thinking about what could go wrong and the troubles they may face. The silence in the night filled the field with a mystery one would describe as haunting, while others would feel would be magical.

Amethyst was watching Peridot for some time, feeling sad for her, knowing that she was stressed but also scared of her job tomorrow. Steven was always such a sport and she knew that he would pull through, but still, she cared for her friend. “Poor Peri, she’s all bundled up with stress and topped off with a scared ribbon. I gotta help her relax and calm down, but how?” she said to herself, thinking of what to do.

“Hmmm, maybe a snack. No wait, she hates to eat. Oh how about th-, wait no, Garnet took that way. “Hmmm, what do I do when I’m stressed?” She thought to herself for a second before chuckling, “I always snack and enjoy a good fuck, but that’s not me. This is Peri were talking about, the little adventurous geek. “Hmmmm.” Amethyst thought to herself before smiling. “Maybe I can’t help cheer her up, but I know who can!” she said with a smile before running off into the distance.

Peridot continued to sit in her stop, looking over her blueprints and designs, thinking about what could mess it all up. “Oh what if Steven does something, augh, no no, he’s fine, I trust him, a bit.” Peridot said to herself, looking down at the seating arrange for a while before looking up to the sound of large movement in the distance.

Peridot couldn’t see that well in the moonlight, but she caught sight of a large figure with a smaller figure, the two of them were talking to each other. Well, rather one was talking and the other was making unintelligible noises and growls. The two came into sight and she saw Amethyst talking to this, gem mutant?

Peridot’s eyes grew big as she screamed, “Amethyst watch out, it’s a gem mutant!!!” before jumping up at Amethyst pushing her away from the gem mutant. Peridot landed on top of Amethyst, who was grinning like a big idiot. “Hey P, glad I could find you.” She said in a calm manor. “Amethyst are you hurt, did it crack you, ARE YOU GOING TO SHATTER?!?!?!” Peridot screamed, fearful of what might have happened. Amethyst laughed and pushed Peridot off, “Jeez Dot, relax for real ok? I know this dude; he’s cool and really chill, known him for a while actually.” She said smiling before motioning to the big gem monster. “This is Armstrong, say hi man.” She said. Armstrong let out a strange growling noise.

Peridot still held her stance, “Why did you drag him here?” she said, Amethyst smiled, “Bro, you seemed stressed, so I brought in my big bud to help calm you down!” she said smiling. Armstrong waved a big at Peridot getting a bit close and gently feeling her a bit. Peridot froze up, “Is it safe for it to touch me?” she asked out of fear. Amethyst nodded, “Yeeaaup, he touches a lot more actually.~” she says, winking at him. “So I brought him here to help you chillax and enjoy yourself you know. I brought him here to teach you an Earth skill that lets you relax, it’s called sex.” She said, smiling.

Peridot lifted her eyebrow. “Sex? But how can mammal reproductive acts help me relax?” she asked. Amethyst rolled her eyes and slowly walked away, “Let Armstrong show ya, jeez your such a nerd. Catch ya two around.” She said, winking at Armstrong and Peridot before disappearing into a large bush. Peridot stood next to Armstrong, still curious. “So I guess you can show me this sex, thing I guess.” She said to Armstrong. Armstrong cooed and growled, pulling down a pair of his short, revealing his groin.

Peridot stared at Armstrong’s cock and balls, his erection was 7 inch’s big and mixed colored. His grapefruit nuts hanged gently down, swaying a bit as a nice breeze hit them. Armstrong cooed and cuddled Peridot, gently feeling and cuddling her, rubbing her ass a little as he let her softly feel around. Peridot felt and tapped his cock and balls slowly. “So I guess, let’s get this started.” She said, unable to shake off a need to stuff them into her mouth

Peridot gripped his nuts tightly, often looking at them in awe as she gentle felt them and there warmth. She slowly opened her mouth, causing her small green tongue to flop out slowly, gently grinding it against the sack. Armstrong began to growl softly as Peridot began to slowly slobber his manly nuts, her tongue not big enough to wrap around even one as she planted her lips on his big seed filled nutsack, kissing it and slobbering her hot and wet tongue all over his musky balls. Armstrong let out another soft growl, his 7 inch erection twitching as Peridot played around with his nuts, pre slowly leaking down his big shaft.

A few drops fell onto Peridot’s visor and she blushed, looking up to see his big tool as well as Armstrong, her face full of dark green as she got wetter, seeing his big gently throbbing love stick. “You, Clod!~” Peridot said at him, causing him to coo softly as Peridot slowly slide her tongue and mouth from his large nuts all the way up to his throbbing erection. Peridot slowly analyzed his veiny erection, feeling Armstrong’s hands and arms cuddle her as she got closer to it, making it twitch faster. Peridot flopped her tongue out again and began to slowly drag it up his shaft, making Armstrong let out a louder moan of pleasure, his tip leaking much more pre, causing it to drip more and more around the shaft and onto Peridot’s now hungry face.

Peridot began to grind her tongue more and more up Armstrong’s length, making his cock twitch and throb against her mouth as he pleasured Armstrong. Armstrong’s thick tool was constantly drooling pre as soon as Peridot reached the tip, her tongue touching it and tasting his yummy precum. Peridot swirled her tongue around his head, taking in all of the seed she can taste, swallowing some as she scoops some of into her mouth, leaving drips of cum and spit, making Armstrong start cuddle Peridot, three arms wrapping around her as she began to suck him off. Peridot’s moist cunt got even wetter, some drops of her juices feel through her jumpsuit and hit the floor, a massive stain was on her crotch and her lust was soon overwhelming her.

Amethyst was in the bush a few feet away, watching the whole set of events unfold, eyeing the hot scene with her gaze as she smiled to herself, watching Peridot play with his big tool. “That should calm her down really good.~” Amethyst said to herself, watching the two pleasure each other as she began to masturbate to the scene, diving one of her hands into her tight pants, feeling and playing and pulling on her pussy as she watched Peridot please Armstrong’s cock. “Oh yea baby, take it in already you fucking slut.~” she muttered to herself, biting her lip as she pleasured herself.

 

Peridot opened her mouth slowly, taking in Armstrong’s thick 7 inch cock, slowly sliding some of it in her mouth, causing her taste buds to overflow with the taste of seed. Peridot let a few globs of spit gush out, causing his cock to get really wet. Armstrong let out a loud growl, his arms cuddling her closer as they felt and rubbed themselves on her, one of his wandering hands coming across her moist cunt, feeling it through her jumpsuit and beginning to rub it at a slowly increasing pace. “Oh my stars!~” Peridot moaned, feeling her pussy being rubbed as Armstrong stuffed more of thick cock into her now gapping mouth, causing him to thrust hard inside it, causing her to gag loudly. Thick drops of pre ran down her mouth as she deepthroated Armstrong’s cock, causing him to get closer and closer to cumming.

Armstrong suddenly lifted Peridot up against himself, holding and cuddling her closely to him as he held her upside down. Armstrong’s hand began to push itself into the jumpsuit, ripping it and causing it to go into Peridot’s moist puffy pussy, making her let out a loud muffled moan as Armstrong’s cock began to throb violently inside her mouth. His hand slowly but gently began to insert itself inside her pussy, causing her to drip all over his hand and onto the ground, his other hands and arms cuddling Peridot close as he felt himself about to cum.

Peridot clenched her thighs, her own orgasm coming as Peridot let out muffled moans and groans on pleasure, feeling Armstrong’s curious hand explore and stretch her pussy. Peridot’s soaked vagnia squirted it fluids as Armstrong pushed Peridot all the way down onto his cock, causing him to roar loudly, his hot cum gushing itself inside Peridot’s mouth, flowing down freely like a river as it leaked out of her mouth and her nose a bit, a little bulge showing up on her tiny belly, full of his hot and tasty spunk as Armstrong’s nuts empty themselves into her cute mouth.

Armstrong slowly sat down, his body all sweaty as his “head” hand pet and patted Peridot’s hair, putting her on the ground as she coughed a bit, cum and spit all over her jumpsuit, making a mess. Peridot’s pussy gapped open and dripped fluids, her clit still throbbing as she took off her jumpsuit, exposing her naked green body, her A cup breasts hanging out with her dark green perky nipples. “I need more; my body is acting crazy, thanks to you, you, SEXY CLOD!!!~” Peridot yelled at Armstrong as she fingered and pleasured herself a bit, her heat not wearing off as Armstrong sat close to the naked Peridot, cooing and cuddling her close, petting her softly.

Amethyst came out of the bushed, dropping her pants a bit, her moist cunt exposed and dripping fluids. “Yo, what up dot?” she said, smiling as she stood half naked with no pants. “Did my friend help relax you?~” Amethyst said teasing as she smiled at the now horny Peridot and winking at Armstrong. “Relax? I feel more….needy….than before.~” Peridot said, still feeling herself up, her lust off the charts. “Well, my handy man, looks like its round two, wanna have a rough fuck with this little Dorito?~” Amethyst said, causing her pussy to flash brightly, turning into a thick 5 inch cock, slowly dripping pre. Armstrong got up, his soft erection growing back to its big 7 inch size, and simple let out a calming growl.

Peridot blushed as she saw Armstrong and Amethyst, feeling her needs overcome her, she bent over, her pussy flowing out fluids as she exposed her ass to them. “Please, make it quick ok, I have something important to do….” Peridot said, biting her lip as she watched there cocks approach her. Armstrong got to her first, cuddling and feeling her ass, hugging and rubbing and pushing his fingers into her holes before lifting her up slowly, her back facing his front in such a way. Armstrong’s cock pressed against Peridot’s tight unexplored asshole, causing her to gasp. “What are you doing, I’m not sure that’s supposed to go there….~” Peridot said nervously, watching Armstrong’s cock prod it.

Amethyst approached the held up Peridot, smiling to herself as she eyed Peridot’s opened pussy. “Mmmm I want a piece of that green box.~” Amethyst said to herself, jerking her cock in a fast motion, making hot pre drip down more before grabbing Peridot’s legs and gently slathering her cock against her pussy, getting it moist. Peridot moaned as she felt Amethyst thick purple cock press against her clit, letting out a much louder moan as Armstrong gently slides his slimy spit and cum coated tool inside her anus, causing her to feel ecstasy.

Armstrong cuddled and cooed as he held Peridot, letting out growls as he pushes himself into her really tight unused hole, making his cock twitch as he stretches it out much, pushing his 7 inch length inside. Amethyst also enters, but this time very roughly, thrusting in without care and letting out a satisfied sigh. “Ah that’s the spot, oh fuck yea.~” Amethyst said, grabbing one of her own DD cup breasts and playing with it, tugging her own nipples in satisfaction. Armstrong and Amethyst began to pump and thrust in a synchronized motion inside Peridot, pumping there meat into her as Peridot drooled and groaned, her mind so full of pleasure as her holes were being plowed.

Amethyst and Armstrong increased there pace but there levels of roughness were different. Amethyst fucked in a steady but rough pace, her hips pumping in a motion as her cock leaked out her sweet pre that mixed with Peridot’s vaginal fluids, causing them to drip to the ground. Armstrong on the other hand was really rough but slow, growling and grunting with each push, stretching Peridot more and more as his cock drooled its seed inside her hole, but thanks to its tightness, I t was kept inside, with little dripping out.

 

Armstrong’s strong hands and arms cuddled Peridot the whole time, feeling and petting and rubbing her, cuddling her and making sure she was comfortable as well as even holding her hands. His hands also rubbed and slapped her ass and tits gently, making sure Peridot gets a thrill out of it, as well as for his own enjoyment. He cooed and made soft growling noises in her ear as his “head” arm pet her and caressed her face.

“Oh fuck your so fun!~” Amethyst said, increasing her pace more as she began to pound Peridot’s pussy hard, her cock feeling close to cumming as used her full force to ram her tool inside her hole, her hot pre dripping out more and more, overcoming Peridot’s juices and causing a small puddle on the floor. Armstrong also increased his pace, he held onto Peridot closely as he pumped into her fast and hard, his growls growling louder as his own orgasm came close. Peridot let out more and more moans and groans, her body trembling as she cums onto Amethyst’s cock, soaking it with fluids.

Armstrong suddenly grips Peridot hard and close, his cock exploding his seed inside her tight asshole, as his nuts trembled a bit, pumping all he’s got inside her, making her belly much bigger as well a hot spurts of cum fly out, coating the ground and his balls a bit as he cums. Amethyst also cums hard, shoving as much as her meat inside Peridot as much as she can, gripping her legs tightly. “Oh fuck baby!!!~~” Amethyst screamed as her own cock erupted into a hot gush of cum, flooding Peridot’s insides with cum as most of floods out, coating her cock with cum and making a hot sticky puddle on the floor, making a wet mess as Armstrong’s, Amethyst’s and Peridot’s cum all mixed together into one big puddle of sex.

Armstrong gently slide his cock out of Peridot’s now gaping asshole, the rest of his flood spilling out, making the puddle bigger as his cock finally grows soft and flaccid, causing him to drop Peridot slowly and sit down on the grass, resting on his back with his hands, cuddling and feeling himself and Peridot. Amethyst also slides out, lying next to Peridot and Armstrong, kissing both Peridot and Armstrong’s “head” hand.

“Oh man, that was so much fun, right Dot?~” Amethyst said with a giggle, snuggling Peridot. Peridot nodded, feeling relaxed and rested, as well as full, as she lay in the grass naked and covered in fluids. “I feel so much better Amethyst. Your sex thing, really helped relax me so much.”, Peridot yawned a bit, “And sleepy as well.” She said, wrapping her small full body against Armstrong, cuddling him as she slowly went to sleep. Armstrong cooed and cuddled Peridot, making small sounds as he himself, went to sleep.

Amethyst rested on her back looking up at the stares and the moon before looking at the sleeping Peridot, “You’re a brave gem Peridot, you needed this little dude.” She said, smiling as she kissed Peridot’s gem before snuggling down to sleep with them.


End file.
